Memories of Pain, Promises of Love
by LilyHellsing
Summary: During Occlumency lessons, Snape sees memories of onesided love, friendship, and...abuse? While Harry learns to trust Snape, they hide their lessons from Umbridge and find themselves in an emotional mess. Better summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Not mine.

Summary:During Occlumency lessons, Severus sees memories of friendship, one-sided love, and...abuse?! Through their lessons, hidden from Umbridge, Harry begins to trust the teacher and reveals his thoughts and feelings through his life. Can those memories of abuse and pain be erased by the future promises of love and caring?

* * *

"Clear your mind, you idiot boy!" A black haired man scolded at a boy no older than sixteen. The boy fell to his knees, tears silently falling. The last memory involved his godfather…although he knew the man before him enjoyed seeing his death, it still hurt like hell.

Harry Potter looked up with watery emerald green eyes, "I hate you." That was only half true. Over the past year, he found himself staring at the teacher. He secretly lusted for him but the way he treated him made his anger and hatred boil up.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow, "Likewise, Mr. Potter. Get up now." Just as Harry managed to sit in his chair, he felt something probing his mind.

_

* * *

_

_"Freak!" _ _Vernon__ shouted, punching him in the jaw. As the boy of twelve fell to the ground, it started to rain. His uncle kicked him in the side, shoving him into the mud of the yard. It was amazing how a fat man could move that much. _

_"I told you not to mention your lot near my son!" He continued to kick Harry Potter into the mud, shouting out names. Harry rolled to his side, tears standing out brightly against the rain on his face._

_

* * *

_

_Harry, roughly ten years old, was fixing breakfast for his family when he dropped a dish. It landed with a loud crash and broke into multiple shards. Gulping, he shut his eyes to hear his uncle's footsteps…but he didn't. _

_Instead, his aunt grabbed his hand and placed it on the stove to "proved that it was working." Harry cried out and bit his tongue so hard that he tasted blood. His aunt Petunia shoved him in the cupboard and locked it, letting the spiders get him._

* * *

_Harry looked to be thirteen, sitting on the swings and emotionlessly kicking up dirt. He found himself pushed off and on the ground, a heavy foot resting on his back. Coughing, he saw Dudley and his friends. They laughed and threw him on the merry-go-round, making him eat mud._

* * *

Once more he found himself on the ground, body shaking with humiliation and hidden tears. He didn't dare look up at his teacher, knowing there would be a smug smirk at the abuse he suffered. 

"Harry…" Severus's dark voice whispered softly with concern. Looking up, shocked at what he had just heard, Harry jumped to feel Snape's arms wrap around him. Tears he had tried to hide fell freely as he returned the embrace.

Snape knew his family was mean and rough but never that cold! He knew very well what it felt like to be abused, he knew the fear and pain…and the numbness afterwards. The desire to end your life so they couldn't hurt you anymore. He held onto the weeping teen and rocked him slowly, failing to notice the clock change from eight to midnight.

The hours they spent in each others arms felt like heaven, like bliss, although neither would admit it.

* * *

More reviews I get, faster it updates. 


	2. Chapter 2

I thank everyone who reviewed. However, it is a pet peeve of mine but...if you are going to put this story on Alert, dont be lazy; review as well. It's not that hard. It pisses me off beyond belief to see TONS of more Alerts than reviews. So stop being lazy, mkay? If not, this story will be passed up by a snail.

* * *

"Morning already?!" Harry growled quietly, sleepily scooting to the edge of his bed. The lessons with Snape last night kept him till midnight and then he couldn't sleep until three. He stopped moving right at the edge of the bed, his eyes closed. First class was potions, then Dark Arts, then…oh who knew anymore!

"HARRY!!!!" Hermione's unmistakable screech rang out. Harry flipped off the bed with a loud **thud**.

"What the hell…" He whispered, grabbing his glasses and running down the stairs. On the last three, he tripped on his PJs and flew in the middle of the common room.

Hermione looked at him like he was insane, "…What are you doing on the floor?"

He glared while getting up, "I ran down here because you screamed. What's up?"

A slight blush appeared on her face while she went on, "Oh I'm sorry, I just got our results for the Potions exams!"

Ugh…he fell twice just to find out he failed? "Ron got an A, I got an O, and Harry you got…" She went silent, staring at it as if it were a rattle snake.

"What, did he finally give him a T for Troll?" Ron grinned playfully while walking over.

His grin disappeared as well as his eyes landed on Harry's result. "Don't tell me he gave me something lower…" Potter complained, walking behind them.

In red ink it read: "O, See me before class Potter." Glancing at the clock, he swore loudly and threw on some clothes. Hoping they matched, he sprinted to the dungeons and nearly crashed into several Slytherins heading for breakfast.

On the last flight of stairs, he tripped over his untied show lace and skidded into the door, the rough texture of the ground cutting his skin up. The door opened to show a sneering teacher. "Potter!" As he stood, he felt something drip down his neck. "What happened to you?" This time there was a light trace of concern.

Harry blinked and frowned, "What do you mean…sir?" Snape glared and placed his hand under the young boys chin, showing that his pale fingers were not crimson red. Emerald eyes widened at the sight, a gasp escaping his lips as he was pulled into the classroom. As Severus cleaned up the scrape, Harry's eyes started to close.

"Have you even slept, Potter?" The usual sneer awoke him once more. Harry tried to shake his head but the grip on his chin was too strong.

"No…Been thinking…" It was a half formed response but it was better than nothing. When the wound stopped bleeding, Severus watched him carefully.

From what he had seen last night, he concluded that the "spoilt" Potter had probably never been treated with this much kindness. He probably never had anyone there to pick him up and help him when he fell down and scraped his knee. Apparently they were more alike then they thought.

"You're Occlumency lessons will start an hour later; I have business to attend to." Severus stated the reason why he had even come there in the first place. For the first time so far of that morning, Harry felt some relief.

The desire to ask what kind of business flared up but he quickly silenced it. When he had slept, he dreamt of Voldemort yelling at Snape for more information…it was obvious what had happened.

Students poured in the room loud at first but when they lay eyes on Snape, they grew silent. What a bad day so far; no breakfast, tripping non-stop, and hardly any sleep. What else could go wrong?

* * *

Through out the day, his luck got worse and worse. Faintly he wondered if someone hexed him. When he went to lunch after dozing off in DADA, blowing up his potion, and transfiguring a book into a monster, there were no seats left. When he finally did manage to find a seat, it was the last two minutes of lunch and the food was stale.

In Herbology, his plant ate five essays, Hagrid's class got attacked by huge bees before it rained, and to top it all off, he still had to go to Occlumency. Skipping dinner, he walked down to the dungeons and sat against the wall, lost in thought.

From the performance of this morning, Snape was obviously going to act like nothing happened. He would not care and continue to act like the stuck up cold son of a…Well you get the point. His friends, as of lately, seemed to be drifting away. It wasn't there fault so much as it was his. He just didn't want to bother them with nightmares and visions about Voldemort, they seemed to be happy with each other and it made him feel like a third wheel. Now more than ever, sitting in this dark dungeon, he felt alone…cut off from his friends by not telling them everything…not telling them the truth and keeping secrets…

"Potter? I thought I told you your lessons start at nine." A familiar voice rang out. He shuddered and looked up to see Snape. By the looks of him, he just came back from a meeting.

"Oh…well…um…I just thought I'd wait." Harry stated quietly, trying to come out from his hazy thoughts. When he walked in, he saw it was twenty till nine. Sitting in the same chair, he felt tired and exhausted.

"Ready? Prepare yourself…" Snape gave a short crisp warning, immediately invading his mind.

* * *

_"I hate this! Why does Snape have to make every essay so hard?!" Ron cried out, crumbling another paper. Harry just grinned at his friend and tossed his wadded up paper behind him. It so happened that at that moment, Hermione was walking past him. She gasped and glared._

_"Who did that?!" She yelled, throwing the paper balls at both before waiting for an answer. Harry laughed and took out his wand, flinging paper at Ron as well._

_

* * *

_

_"What does it matter?! I'm trying but it won't work!" He shouted._

_Hermione snapped, "Your mother and father sacrificed themselves for you Harry, try harder to block Voldemort!"_

_Harry lost it. "IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT SOUNDS HERMIONE!"_

* * *

_Petting Hedwig, he stared out the window with tears streaming down his face. Gritting his teeth, the thirteen year old boy punched the glass, gasping as he cut himself._

* * *

Shaking, he looked at the ground and missed his friends. It was just pure coincidence that he saw the memories of the "Good times" right after thinking about them. Snape frowned, silent.

"Fight with you friends, lately, Potter?" He stated an obvious question. Not bothering to listen to an answer, he raised his wand once more.

* * *

_Falling down the stairs, twelve year old Harry lay there, drifting in and out of conciseness. "Get out of the way cousin!" A fat boy shouted, stepping on Harry's foot on purpose. He winced but didn't say anything._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?! Get up!" Vernon shouted, grabbing Harry and forcing him into the kitchen._

* * *

_Petunia glared at the boy in front of her. He was seven years old and was looking at Dudley's birthday cake with hunger. In fact, he hadn't eaten in two days. Petunia took it away and snapped, "Don't touch this or you'll get your fingers broken!" He looked like a puppet that had been kicked, hiding in the shadows to watch the happy event.__

* * *

_

* * *

Harry was shaking with humiliation, his bones feeling like goo. He still wished every night that his parents were alive. Severus watched him carefully, an unreadable look on his face.

Sighing, he helped the boy to the couch, giving him some pumpkin juice. "…I know how it feels." Severus muttered, avoiding eye contact. "During the night, you wish you were loved…noticed, correct? During the day you try to avoid and stray away from the chance of getting hit. Only when you sleep is when can relax and be…calm. But even in your dreams, you're plagued with loneliness."

Harry stared at the teacher before him. His mouth hung up. Before he could reply, his day got worse; a knock at the door was heard. Snape stood and opened it, seeing a very pink toad. Oh wait, it was Umbridge.

"Ah, Professor Snape! I was wondering why Mr. Potter isn't back in his common room. After all, it is well past eleven." She said with a tight smile. Her eyes switched between the two, wondering what was happening.

Severus frowned, raising an eyebrow at such a stupid question, "Why, he's in detention of course. Surely you know about his incompetence. He'll be out as soon as he finishes scrubbing the cauldrons…I don't hear scrubbing, Mr. Potter."

Acting as the angered student, he walked over to a cauldron and waited to hear the door closed. When it was, he turned with a question on his lips, "Were you abused by your parents?"

Snape stared at him, studying him closely. "…You're dismissed Mr. Potter. Occlumency in two days, eight o'clock."


	3. Chapter 3

…Everyone whos putting this story on Alert and not reviewing, well y'all are seriously pissing me off which means the story goes slow as a fuckin snail, got it?

* * *

The next day made him felt emotionally drained. His skin turned almost as pale as Snape with dark shadows under his eyes, barely hidden by his glasses. And lately his scar burned almost every time he attempted to sleep.

Not only did Hermione and Ron have a row, but they were trying to get him on both of their sides. What they fought about, he had no idea but he had to keep quiet a lot. Through classes he found himself thinking over what Snape had said.

_"Even your dreams are plagued by loneliness…"_ Snape was right. For a moment back in his office, just for a second, he felt like they were equals, like he could trust the man. That had to mean his parents abused him as well, right? He already knew how much Snape got picked on at school…That's why he was so…so bitter.

"Harry are you there?" Ron asked, glaring. Harry blinked and nodded.

"Yeah of course, you said something about…Quidditch."

! The next day, he awoke very refreshed considering he had another nightmare about Voldemort. It was a rare delicately to feel decent after such a night. Looking at his clock which read well past four P.M., he smiled and looked at the ceiling.

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick..._

"I'm late!" Harry shouted, stumbling out of bed. He started to run out the common room when he realized this was a chance to catch up on his homework. After all, he had missed over all his classes, why bother going now?

Flopping down in front of the fireplace, he started to write his essays. Still…WAS Snape abused by his parents? How frequently? How much? What happened?

* * *

Walking into Snape's office, he felt suddenly hungry. Ignoring his growling stomach, Harry grinned. "Evening Professor." Why the hell was he in a cheery mood? Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Evening Potter. Let's begin shall we?"

And there it went; good-bye cherry mood!

* * *

_"Why don't you go see the nurse for your scar?" First year Ron Weasley asked as they walked outside._

_Young Harry shook his head, wincing, "No…it won't do any good. I think it's a sign about him…" Hermione said something about Voldemort._

_"Hagrid!" They all came to the same conclusion while rushing over to the flute playing man._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione caught on, "Oh, of course! There has to be more than one set of defenses for it!"_

_"I should not have said that." Hagrid muttered. "I don't want to hear anymore out of any of you. Professor Snape is not trying to steal it, the end!"_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Before the memory Hermione could reply, Harry managed to push Snape from his mind. Panting heavily, he felt his cheeks come aflame with shame that they believed him to be the bad guy.

"So…you and your little friends thought I was the one trying to kill you?" Severus couldn't keep the amusement from his voice. Harry glared and stood up.

"You can't blame us! You gave off an evil vibe and you weren't exactly nice the first lesson." He snarled almost like Snape himself. The silence was broken by a loud echoing growl. Harry blushed darkly. "Uhh….I didn't eat all day…"

Snape rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, making sandwiches appear along with pumpkin juice. They both sat down, eating silently. "I overheard the Headmaster say you skipped class, Potter…Think you were too important to learn how to defend yourself against Dark Arts?"

Harry glared with a passionate hate, "No! I overslept and didn't wake up till four…did my homework instead of going to class."

Immediately he felt Snape's eyes on him. "Why did you oversleep, Potter?"

Harry sighed heavily. "…I had a nightmare about Vol-…The Dark Lord coming into Hogwarts."

Snape watched him carefully, silently. "You may rest here tonight, Harry, I have a few bottles of Dreamless potion." The raven haired boy stared with his mouth open. "What?"

"…you called me Harry…I like that…" He muttered in response, smiling.

Severus inhaled and gave him some potion, transforming the couch into a bed. "Goodnight, Mr. Potter." His tone crisp. Harry felt a little disappointed.

As he lay under the covers, thinking, he grinned when Severus whispered, "Goodnight Harry."

With his eyes feeling heavy, Harry whispered back, "Goodnight Severus."

* * *

Next chapter IF I get reviews, someone will walk in on a student sleeping in a teachers quarters. Guess who!! Umbridge! 


	4. Chapter 4

To the viewer **Shifu-** I suppose you're right but being "bitchy" is just the way I am. I lack the bliss of patience lol. None-the-less I am grateful for the loyal reviewers and when I threaten to update slower, it almost always means that I'm revising the chapters I've written for either this story or another one. But ya gotta admit; the threat helps lol.

To the viewer **andrea-** Well, ya know, once ya get to know me you realize I am pretty damn childish with a sense of wisdom. Odd combination but true. And also, I am _**greatly**_ offended that a person who doesn't know a single thing about me would dare say I don't care about this story. I write because it's my passion and outlet. I love to write, meaning you, my dear, have no right to attempt to insult me like that, got it? If you wish to insult me like such again, I can promise you ya won't like the result, got it? Plus if you haven't noticed, I have a few stories I need to update so ya. None-the-less I appreciate the criticism on the review.

* * *

"Harry…" That dark chocolate like voice whispered in his ear. He jumped up and looked around. Darkness surrounded him, making it difficult to see around him. Who had said his name? Perhaps it was just a dream. Oh God, what if Voldemort and been in his mind? What if he had a vision about him but forgot it? There were so many horrible possibilities! Grabbing his wand, he whispered Lumos and looked around. 

When he turned behind him, Severus Snape lay next to him…naked. "Pr-Professor?!" He exclaimed, his face a Gryffindor red. He raised his eyebrow in a snarky manner.

"Hush Harry…" Severus whispered, gently pushing the boy onto the bed. Something as simple as saying his name made Potter shiver. His body covered the teens quite comfortably, watching him squirm when he felt something poking his thigh. Snape smirked like his usual self, his hand slithering down the teenager's body and resting on his stomach in a teasing manner. He felt himself grow hard and looked everywhere and at anything except Severus.

"Mr. Potter…" He muttered softly. "Mr. Potter…Mr. Potter…Get up…Mr. Potter, wake up!" Harry shook his head, whispering something incoherent.

"Mr. Potter!" A shrill voice echoed in the stone room.

The boy blinked, adjusting to the light and the two shadowy figures above him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on, immediately wishing he hadn't. "Mr. Potter! Care to explain why you are sleeping in a teacher's office?" Dolores Umbridge. Shit.

Harry looked at Snape who was silent, probably trying to find an answer as well. The DADA teacher clenched her hands on the clipboard, shaking with rage or confined happiness. Her toad like eyes were narrowed with suspicious, her face snarled in disgust. "I'm waiting!"

Stuttering, Harry managed to say, "Well…you see….that is…I…and then…He…Um…nightmare!" Out of all the things he possibly could have said, nightmares came to mind…why?! Curfew would have been just as good!

Umbridge raised an eyebrow and said in a sickening sweet voice, "Nightmares…dear? Why, I hardly find that any reason why you should sleep in Professor Snape's room!"

Before Harry could attempt to stutter a poor answer again, Severus stepped in. "That is to say the idiot boy fell asleep during detention. I intended to wake him up but his woke himself up screaming something about his dead parents. Surely you didn't expect me to send this boy to his common room while he was half awake and feeling as though the Dark Lord was upon him. That was just asking for trouble. So I transfigured the couch and allowed him to rest here." Much to Harry's horror, he felt himself get even harder at his teacher's silk voice telling such a convincing lie.

The DADA professor looked between them as if x-raying them. It was clear even to a blind man that she didn't believe it but was forced to. "Don't let it happen again, Professor Snape." With that, she turned on her heel and stomped with those ridiculously loud pink high heel shoes.

A few minutes after the door had closed, Harry risked releasing his breath. "That was close…" He whispered softly. Severus turned on him, watching him in just the same manner Umbridge had done. Unable to stand the intense gaze, he shifted and looked away.

"What exactly were you dreaming…Harry?" The name seemed so foreign to the voice but still made it…hot…like an accent or something.

"What exactly did I say, sir, and I'll tell you." Okay so maybe not the best answer…but at least it wasn't stuttered.

Snape moved dangerously close, sitting almost right next to him on the bed. "I believe it was somewhere along the lines of my name. Of course that was what I heard when I walked in. Earlier I heard you whining about your family. Care to explain?" Although it was meant to insult him, Harry felt…cared for.

"Well…I…" He started, trying to remember his dreams. The first one was painful to remember; his parents died in front of them and they simply watched their little boy get beaten by the Dursleys. The second one was just as painful to remember for he couldn't touch himself…plus he had to hide his erection by placing the pillow on his lap, resting his elbows on it.

"I dreamt about my…my parents watching me. But they couldn't do anything. I mean, they were watching my cousin and aunt and uncle…well you've seen my memories!" Harry ended with a slight snap, feeling ashamed. "The reason why I was saying your name was…because…I don't know; it had something to do with the Dark Lord."

Snape watched him closely, noticing he was desperate to get up his mind shields. Leaving it alone, he sighed mentally. Turning away, he stared at the wall. "I assume, Mr. Potter, that you are not injured still by your…family." He was asking if he was okay…whoa, something was definitely wrong.

It was Harry's turn to study the man before him. Severus had a worried glaze in his eyes. "No, I'm fine. I took care of all the bruises and stuff after the Feast. Sir...you said you knew how I felt…and you did. But that would mean…that you would have been abused as well."

Silence engulfed them as they sat there. Harry suddenly wondered what would happen if he tried wand less silent magic…what if…

_

* * *

_

_"Severus, hide under the bed and don't come out, understand?" A woman with pale skin and tearful eyes whispered. Ten year old Snape nodded and did such, wincing at every punch and slap that echoed from the living room._

* * *

_Twelve years old and bitter. He watched other kids laugh and play while he sat in his small house on Spinner's End. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear his father's heavy drunken stumble behind him. As he turned, a fist came in contact with his face, sending him flying to the ground.

* * *

Severus lay in a puddle of his own blood, too tired and uncaring to move. His father had seen him take out his wand and shoved him down the stairs. "You filthy freak!" The Muggle screamed.

* * *

_

Harry pulled away with a gasp. Wait…Severus had allowed him to see them! His teacher grinned, "I'm shocked that you can perform silent magic and yet fail to complete a simple potion." His comment was hallowed and didn't mean a thing.

"…I'm sorry…" Potter whispered, his voice choked by tears he didn't realize he held. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his Professor and felt him tense up. A moment later, Snape's arms wrapped around him also. They stayed like that for a while, simply feeling content in each others embrace. It was so odd when you think about it…an ex Death Eater hugging The Boy Who Lived.

The clock chimed quietly, making Severus whisper in the teen's ear, "You need to go to classes today. Your lessons will begin at eight, Harry." The raven haired boy shivered and bit his lip from moaning at the sound of his name.

Nodding with a flushed face, he pulled away and grabbed his bag, looking at Severus. He felt an enormous amount of guilt for this bitter cold man. Of course it wasn't his fault but…James taunted Snape while his father abused him…

During DADA, Umbridge kept glancing at Harry and looked disgusted every time. It was very clear that she believed them to be together and was probably homophobic. It was also very clear that she would report this to the Ministry.

"Hey, where were you?! We didn't see you all day!" Hermione exclaimed while almost tackling him into a hug. Although he kept many secrets from his friends, they still cared for him.

Ron asked, "Yeah, what happened?"

He went on about how he accidentally slept in and just did his homework instead of class. Weasley laughed, "You can't argue there Hermione; at least he did all that homework."

Hermione frowned, "But he skipped class."

As they fought about what was better, homework or class, Harry just grinned and thought about Snape.

"How come we didn't see you last night, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry took a long shot, "I was in the common room. Y'all didn't see me? I was right there in front of the fireplace!" He acted shocked and annoyed.

Both his friends' faces went red with shame as they went off to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was normal; gossip about who liked who, worries about classes (Hermione of course), talk about Quidditch, and laughs about other houses. It was a rare time when Harry felt loved and…normal with his friends. It was one of those rare times when he felt safe in Hogwarts, like he wasn't alone. Like Voldemort could never harm them. And for that moment, he'd allow himself to be caught up in the false hope.

While eating a rather tasty desert, he shuddered in the warm room. He felt a pair of eyes resting on him…no, wait, two pair of eyes.

As casually as he could, he looked around and saw Severus sipping pumpkin juice, probably alcohol in disguise, while his gaze lingered on the Boy Who Lived. A few chairs away from him were a bright toad not even a blind man could miss. She was glaring at Harry while cutting up her dinner. What were they thinking, he wondered. Suddenly he realized that as he stared into those mysterious depths of black, Snape could be reading his mind right now. Turning away, he started eating some ice cream, a blush on his face.

"You okay Harry? You look a bit feverish." Hermione asked, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. He nodded numbly, shoving a huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth to calm down. She shrugged and started talking about OWLs.

Harry looked over at Snape who ate a piece of pie with grace. As if it were nothing, he winked at Potter who in turn choked on his ice cream with a laugh, coughing. Ron glared, "I know my Charms essay is bad, Harry, you don't have to laugh. Geez." Not even attempting to explain, Harry shook his head and gulped down some pumpkin juice.

After dinner, the young Potter roamed outside and sat near the lake. It was calm. The evening air was chilly, sending Goosebumps on his arms…or perhaps it wasn't the cold wind that caused this. Perhaps it was the fact that he dreamt a semi-wet dream about his professor. Snape was a cold hearted git. Everyone knew that! But no one knew why. It had to deal with his abuse from Hogwarts and from his home. But…

"Mr. Potter!" A shriek rang out. Wincing, he turned and looked up at Dolores Umbridge. She had another tight smile on her face, making it obvious that it was forced. "What are you doing here so late?"

Harry blinked and looked at the schools clock. "It's only six, Professor. I was sitting out here to think."

Umbridge grinned, "Ah then you haven't seen the new notice."

"What _notice_?"

"The one about students being inside after dinner. Detention, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry stormed down to the dungeons, enraged by the made up notice and detention! How dare she do that on purpose! She just wanted to torture him! Somehow through his ranting thoughts, he found himself inside Snape's office.

Snape looked up from his mountain of essays. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter another lesson you have attended early. Are you anxious to fail once more?" He spoke in the same manner as always.

Harry glared, trying to calm down. "No but I had no where else to be and thought why not get this over with."

As he stood, the potion master narrowed his eyes, "Your lessons will still end at ten, meaning you've earned yourself an extra hour. What did I tell you about eye contact, Potter?" He quickly looked away; his cheeks flamed with restricted anger.

There was something wrong with the boy, Severus thought. It wasn't just because he was pissed off; it was how he acted near him. It was as if the Boy Who Lived was in love with his…

"Potter!" He snapped. Harry jumped and looked up. "Prepare yourself." Snape would find out once and for all.

* * *

_"Can you imagine that greasy old bat getting laid?!" Ron turned slightly green. Hermione glared._

_"Ronald, stop acting so immature!"_

_Harry grinned, "Yeah Ronald, stop acting so immature." That earned him a slap upside the head._

_Ron snorted, "Yeah yeah…I wonder how much he had to pay…"_

_All three stopped walking and look at him. "…Pay for what?" Harry raised an eyebrow._

_Weasley grinned, making their minds go to "paying for sex." Suddenly they burst out laughing. "Ron that's mean!" Harry gasped out between fits of laughs._

* * *

_"Yeah…" Harry muttered, reading the Occlumency book he got from Snape._

_Ron was ranting about Hermione being too sensitive or something. "I mean, come on, she snogged Krum so…"_

_"Yeah…" Harry said absent-mindedly._

_His friend took advantage, "You're stupid."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I'm the best."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"You like Severus Snape."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"You want to shag him."_

_"Yeah…You say something?"_

* * *

_Cho leaned forward under the mess of missal toes. Harry did the same, their mouths just inches away…_

* * *

Harry shoved Snape out of his mind, panting. "T-Those are private!" He stuttered with a red face.

Severus frowned, trying not to laugh at the second to last memory, "Not to me they aren't, nor the Dark Lord. So Mr. Potter…how long have you wanted to shag me?"

The boy in the chair froze, unable to think. "I…you…That wasn't…I wasn't…He didn't...It...That wasn't what..." He didn't know what to say. His head hung in embarrassment, desperately wishing to get out of here.

Suddenly Severus walked forward, kneeling in front of Potter. He grasped the boys chin and forced their eyes to meet. Harry was just thinking of a kiss…a small kiss…

"Mr. Potter, was what Mr. Weasley asked true?"

"…Yes…"

With that satisfactory answer, Snape captured the teenagers lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Short chapter I know but…writers block…sorta. I'll update soon, promise! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

OMG I WAS WATCHING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND HAD A SUDDEN INSPERATION! YAY!!

* * *

"Attention students!" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore cried out, making the students go silent as a tomb. He stood and glanced over everyone, noticing how Harry and Severus kept eye contact with a blush. "Hogwarts will be hosting a Masquerade ball tomorrow tonight! You can attend only if you have a mask and only when the clock strikes midnight can you reveal yourself to your dancing partner!" 

Immediately afterwards, students whispered and gasped. Many girls got up and ran off to find something to wear while the boys groaned. More dancing! So many questions; what to wear, what color, what kind of mask, what color of mask, what if…

Such ironic timing, Harry thought. It was just last night that Severus and he shared a kiss. And now, as if Dumbledore knew, there was a Masquerade ball where anything could happen. Where you could fall in love with a mystery person who turned out to be an enemy, where you could kiss and not care who it was just as so long as you knew their personality.

Did Dumbledore know? Perhaps Snape had told him about their passionate exchange of spit. No, impossible…Snape would be too embarrassed to do such a thing. Then again, Professor Dumbledore always had a way of finding out about things. What if he managed to find out, who knows how, and…What if Umbridge found out? Would she expel them both? Would she be at the ball?

Wow that was embarrassing.

* * *

"Oh my, what should I wear? Purple? No, red! No, black!" Hermione was pacing back and forth, turning her dress into every color. "No black's too sad. Blue…no, too much of a Ravenclaw. Orange is way too bright. Red is just too predictable for a Gryffindor. Perhaps I could mix two or three colors. Purple and pink? Oh no, too girlish. Green and blue? Ew! I got it! Black and pink!" 

She got quiet and looked thoughtful. "…What about a mask." Harry winced and managed to slide away from her. If he had to hear her panic screech again, not over the mask texture and size, but the color as well…he'd lose it.

Sneaking up the boy's dormitory, he thought for a split second that Ron wouldn't care about the ball. Damn was he wrong! Ron was nearly as panicky as Hermione except about his shoes and mask. And his hair. "Should I dye it? Anyone will be able to tell its me in a heartbeat! No wait, I should color it black! Or no, wait, brown…no, it's too common. Blond! Ew, wait, never mind I don't want to be mistaken for Malfoy." He stopped for a moment only to shudder and then went back to coloring his hair with a flick of his wand.

Harry shook his head, grinning weakly. His friends were…never boring, he had to admit. Of course he was somewhat worried about what he was planning to wear as well but not freaked. Or should he be?

He waited until everyone was asleep before getting up and sneaking around the castle. His outfit would be the best and, thanks to a certain spell, no one would be able to recognize him!

* * *

Right before dinner, the Great Hall had transformed into a huge ball room. It was decorated with silver, red, green, blue, and yellow streamers. There were refreshments on tables that stretched against two walls while tables were scattered at the edges. The lights already were a little dimmed and soft music playing. Everyone walked inside quietly but with the music becoming more upbeat, they went off to ask others to dance. 

All the teachers were dressed up with black masks. Students were a bunch of grays and blacks while some were rainbows by themselves. Their masks were all different colors, their faces except their mouths covered. While it was easy to tell some people apart thanks to their eye or hair colors, it was extremely difficult to figure who was who when people changed their appearance into multi color.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were dancing together at first, both semi recognizable. But no one had seen Harry Potter yet. Had he even come? Or perhaps he was hiding in the crowds. But wait, no one had reported seeing a boy with a scar.

And that was the beauty of the vanishing spell.

Harry stood at a table, his eyes resting on Snape. The potions master wore a similar outfit to the fourth year Yule Ball with a silver Phantom of the Opera mask, his hair covering almost all of the other side of his face. He stood there with his hands behind his back, watching over the teenagers as if they were roaches.

Severus looked over and saw a boy with slicked back black hair watching him. The boy wore the same mask as everyone that covered his nose to his eyebrows. He wore a black tuxedo with silver lining on the sleeve and edges, red and green on the neck part. While his forehead was unscarred, it was obvious to anyone who stared into his emerald eyes that it was Harry Potter.

A slow/fast song begun to play. Harry took a deep breathe and walked over to his teacher. "Would you like to dance?" His voice, thanks to another spell, was dark and difficult to trace back to the Boy Who Lived.

Dumbledore, who watched a few steps away, grinned and winked at Harry, silently approving his choice. Severus looked at the young man who had just questioned him to dance. "No thank you." He replied through gritted teeth.

The Headmaster nudged Snape, "Go on, dance. I highly doubt anyone will recognize you, Severus."

Snape glared daggers at the old man before taking Harry's hand, strolling out on to the dance floor. At that moment, thanks to a flick of the wand, a slow song came on.

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too…cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight."_

Harry's face went red as he held the Potion Masters hand, dancing slowly to this song. Such an ironic song for this moment…

_"And there's no where in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me. Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you…and still can't believe that you came up to me and said 'I love you'…I love you too. Now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and all of my life. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly." _

"If you danced closer and normal, sir, people wouldn't stare." Harry whispered, shivering when Snape placed his hand on the boys' waist, stepping closer. Risking it with shaking arms, Harry placed his arms around the mans neck and smiled when he didn't pull away.

Who was this boy, Snape wondered. It had to be a Gryffindor for no one would be brave and stupid enough to ask him to dance. Perhaps it was…

He stared into the boys eyes. Green. Smirking inwardly, Severus leaned forward and whispered in his ear in the huskiest voice he could manage, "Harry…"

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at his teacher, his mouth slightly open in shock. "How did you…?"

"Your eyes…"

_"Wonder if you ever see me, wonder if you know I'm there…if you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside, would you even care? I just want to hold you close but so far…all I have is dreams of you. So I wait for the day and the courage to say I love you…" _

Knowing his cover was blown, Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder, smiling. They moved slowly until the song ended, still holding onto each other. Finally when a fast beat song came on, Severus grabbed the boys hand and dragged him outside.

The moon shined brightly on the couple who darted through what shadows there were. They sat near the lake, silent at first. "If you knew it was me, sir, why did you keep dancing with me?" Harry finally questioned, biting his lip from nervousness.

Snape smirked, the wind blowing his hair back so half his face was shown. "Because I felt like it."

Potter glared. "That's a childish answer…Severus."

Deciding to mess with the boy, Severus leaned forward and whispered, "It's because I found out who you really were did I keep dancing with you."

Suddenly Harry pushed the greasy haired man to the ground, their lips locked once more in a soft slow gentle kiss. Harry smirked when he found himself with his back on the ground and Snape over him. Burying his fingers in his silk, not greasy, hair, Harry groaned when he felt their hard lengths grind together.

When they parted to breathe, Harry was smiling a huge grin. "Severus…" A hand covered his mouth. A twig near by snapped.

Standing up, Severus said, "Tomorrow night will be your lesson…we'll discuss this then." With that he left, fearing a student or worse, Umbridge had seen all of that.

Harry stayed on the ground, slightly disappointed until he heard another twig snap. Looking over he saw a little bunny rabbit jump out. It looked at him and bounced away. Throwing his head back, the raven haired boy laughed. Severus Snape left in fear because of a cute bunny!

* * *

I don't own "Dreaming of You" by Selena. Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ronald, wait! That doesn't go there!" Hermione whispered furiously. Ron's voice was heard as a grumble and groan. "Hold on Ronald, don't make it explode!"

As Harry walked into the common room, he wondered what the hell was going on. "Are you two okay?" He said cautiously, walking towards the fireplace. What he saw made him gasp!

…They were brewing a potion…

(A/N: Yeah, what were you thinking?! XD This only shows how perverted people are lol.)

Harry shuddered at the mental image from earlier and sat down. "What are you brewing?" He asked casually, trying not to burst into laughs. Although he still wore the slightly grass stained suit, he had taken off his mask. He was tired, there was no way of avoiding that but he felt too happy to sleep. In his mind, he replayed this evening over and over again.

Ron smirked, "A dreamless potion. I'm telling you mate, those spiders keep wanting me to tap dance…naked…in front of…Slytherins…" He shuddered and grimaced at the end at his own recall of the dream. So that was apparently why he woke up every night to see his red head friends feet moving in a fast pace movement.

Harry Potter raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Unable to stop himself, he felt his mind pull him into the past of a few hours ago. He had finally kissed Snape! Severus Snape had kissed him…well, snogged him but wow! Harry Potter and Severus Snape…he liked how that sounded. What if…

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione semi-calm voice reached him. As she slapped Ron's hand from putting the wrong thing in the potion, she repeated her earlier question, "I asked, why do you have grass stains on your suit? You didn't get into a fight did you? Because I didn't see Malfoy at the ball and I thought…well…"

He winced inwardly, cursing Hermione's ability to detect even the smallest thing wrong. As calm as could be, he willed his face not to turn bright red. "No, I was walking around since no one looked good enough to dance with and I stumbled…"

Hermione placed a hand on her hip, "Harry, we both saw you dance with that Phantom of the Opera guy! Who was he?"

Ron snorted, "He probably snogged him outside."

"……………………………………………………"

"YOU DID?!" Weasley shouted, accidentally put too much of some ingredient, making the potion turn black. With a swish of the wand, Granger managed to empty it out before it blew up.

Okay so now that they knew he kissed the guy, he'd have to make sure they didn't realize who.

"Y-yeah…It was just kissing and then he ran off because of a bunny." Harry grinned, chuckling to himself.

"A bunny?" Echoed his dearest friends. They say next to him, a little shocked and happy for him. "So you're gay? Or bi?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione slapped his knee and glared daggers. Harry grinned…same old protective Hermione. "I think bisexual…"

At this, the girl next to him caved into questioning, "What's his name? Do you like him? Love him? I mean, was this a one time thing? Are you gonna go back out with him? What house is he in? What color are his eyes? His hair? Is he smart?"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "And you told me to be quiet, sheesh!"

Tensing up, he stood up and walked to the fireplace and back to resist the temptation of shouting Snape's name. "He's in Slytherin…I don't know if it was a one time thing…and…and I think I love him…but I'm not sure he loves me…he has black hair…Hey, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get something to eat be back later." With that, he took off. There was no way Ron would figure out who was spoken of…but with Hermione…damn.

* * *

It had to be past midnight for sure. Rats scurried by, jumping and sprinting away when they saw the light from Harry's wand. The mold on the stone walls grew thicker at night. It was silent besides the few squeaks of mice and rats, followed by Harry's footsteps.

He really needed to wait till his friends were in bed to return…he wasn't sure he could withstand all those questions. Perhaps if he just got some pumpkin juice…or hell, Fire whiskey, then he'd…

"Mr. Potter…Why, do I dare ask, are you roaming the dungeons in the middle of the night?" That silk voice questioned sternly. Harry froze and gulped. "Don't even try to tell me you were sleepwalking down all those stairs…without breaking your neck."

Professor Severus Snape.

The raven haired boy spun around, feeling sweat drip down his face. "Uh…I was…I wanted to get some pumpkin juice…sir." He replied, not sure if they were on first name basis or not.

Severus took a step closer, his hand resting on the boys shoulder. Harry shuddered, feeling it tingle. Quickly, he placed a kiss on the boy's lips and pulled away. "What's the real reason…Harry?"

He shuddered again and looked into his onyx eyes, blocking him as best as he could. "I needed to get away…to see you."

Before Severus could reply, a shrill voice echoed through the dungeons. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing with Professor Snape out here so late?"

Umbridge.

"Does this woman have a freaking tracker on me?!" Harry shouted in his mind, blushing when Snape grinned, obviously hearing it.

Snape turned on his heels, smirking, "I was questioning Potter why he came down here as well. It would seem he…"

"I'm sure he is capable of answering questions himself, Professor Snape. Mr. Potter, well?" Dolores grinned sadistically.

Praying for the lie to come out somewhat smooth, he replied, "I was returning Professor Snape's book he lent me a few days ago…I don't have potions until next week and he would have taken off points." Whew! That was damn good!

Even Snape looked impressed for a split second before sneering, "Yes and speaking of, twenty points off of Gryffindor. Get back to your common room."

* * *

The next day was a boring blur without potions. Nearly every chance they got, Hermione and Ron would question him about the mystery man. They'd pass notes when no one was watching. They'd ask him every time he turned a corner to class. Finally he hid out at the library.

Finally after dinner, managing to grab a bite before his friends came in to interrogate him, he ran to the dungeons. When he walked into Snape's room, he nearly hugged the older man, shocked to realize how much he had missed him.

"Harry…" Severus whispered before hugging the teen lightly. "About last night…"

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second. "Please don't say it was a mistake." His voice sounded much more heartbroken than he meant it to be.

The potions master raised an eyebrow and kissed his forehead softly. "Never. I simply wanted to let you know we'd have to keep it absolutely quiet. Now, get ready."

* * *

_Harry Potter sat in the dew covered grass, watching the man he just kiss leave. Glancing at the bushes, he gasped to see a small bunny jump out. It looked up at him, twitched its nose, and bounced off. A moment or two passed before he threw his head back and laughter out loud._

* * *

_A brown haired Gryffindor shot questions at him like Voldemort shot crucios at Death Eaters. He got up and walked over to Ron. It was the night before the Ball. Ron was changing his hair every color and stopped at Slytherin green._

_"Ooh…I look sexy!" He exclaimed._

* * *

_"Ronald, wait! That doesn't go there!" Hermione whispered furiously. Ron's voice was heard as a grumble and groan. "Hold on Ronald, don't make it explode!"_

_As Harry walked into the common room, he wondered what the hell was going on. "Are you two okay?" He said cautiously, walking towards the fireplace._

* * *

Harry pushed Snape out of his mind and fell to the ground, not in a panic, but crying with laughs. Out of all the memories he had to see, he saw those! Holding his side, he sat up and looked up at his teacher, chuckling.

"…Mr. Weasley looked like a booger." Severus stated, grinning. "Do I dare ask what it was your two friends were doing, Harry?"

Between fits of chuckles and laughs, he gasped out, "B-brewing a p-potion! Ha ha ha!!!"

Severus chuckled as well, smiling, actually smiling! When Harry managed to calm down, he looked up and stood, wrapping his arms boldly around Snape's neck. Their lips connected, their tongues invading each others mouth, nipping at their bottom lips. Harry tasted like chocolate while Severus tasted like peppermint.

Finally they pulled away for air and just let their foreheads touch. A few minutes passed for the break when Harry whispered.

"…You ran away from a bunny."

* * *

Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Earlier I received an Anon review from someone named Alex. It basically said they were pouting about how my personality is and such so I deleted it. However, although I hate to um…comment badly about this person, that doesn't stop the HP ppl, right?

Umbridge: Of course not, dear! This childish lowlife Alex is nothing more than a piece of filth.

Snape: I must admit, for once, that I agree with the pink toad.

Umbridge: Excuse me?

Snape: With Umbridge of course. Alex, who attempted pathetically to insult LilyHellsing, is a…

Ron: Whore!

Snape: …Yes, Mr. Weasley that too.

Hermione: Ronald, don't be rude! Alex just didn't realize how sad and bitter they sounded! Pity them!

Harry: Pity them? Screw them, they can go to hell and suck Voldemort's cock.

Snape: Mr. Potter, detention for such obscene language!

Harry: Damn! (Whispers: YES!)

* * *

The next day was hell. Nothing but hell. Harry overslept, forgot his homework, skipped breakfast and lunch, tripped down the dungeon stairs, hexed on accident and even snapped at, not only his friends, but his teachers as well.

Snape was tempted to give the boy detention but after seeing how much of a mess he was, he overlooked the sneered remark he received. "Mr. Potter, a word after class." He stated instead.

When the bell rang, all the students took off. Hermione, who was called a Prude earlier, stuck her nose in the air and left. Ron, being called a Drama Queen, followed suit, leaving poor Harry alone.

"Something bad happen, I assume, Harry?" Severus said in a soft tone of voice. On these rare days, he had seen Harry's temper explode and decided not to push his luck. So far the boy looked red with rage but wasn't hexing and cursing anyone yet.

Yet.

Shrugging, he looked away. "I'm having a bad day! So what? I gotta get to class Severus."

Well he used his first name…that had to mean something.

Trying to make him calmer, Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. Their lips were meant to touch but somehow…

…their noses slammed together.

They pulled away, both embarrassed and in pain.

Quickly, Harry left for his next class without saying a word. It's the thought that counts.

After dinner, he sat outside and got rained on…and hailed on. When he got to the dungeons, he fell down two flights of stairs because of his dripping wet clothes. Just as he was about to knock on Snape's door, he heard a voice shout something about the Dark Lord.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Short chapter I know but… Had to build up suspense lol. Review! No flames though or else Snape and them will comment. 


	9. Chapter 9

What would Lucius Malfoy of all people be doing in Snape's room? He was absolutely certain that he heard Voldemort be mentioned. Oh no! A thought crossed Harry's mind, making him go numb with fear. What if Malfoy knew Snape was a spy and…

Without thinking, like he always does apparently, Harry bursts through the doors and stomped in a heroic pose.

Lucius stood before Snape, both men holding out their wands and their sleeves rolled up. They stood before the fireplace, the amber glow making them both look evil. Damn was this awkward or what! To make this scene perfect would be if Umbridge strutted in with all her pink fluffy glory. Oh Merlin, please don't let that happen!

"…Mr. Potter, you're early for detention." Snape finally spoke.

Acting as if he were an angered…wait a minute, he didn't have to act for that was what he was, what with his day going horribly wrong! "At least you can't take off points for lateness." He sneered.

Malfoy put his wand away as well as his sleeve, wondering why Severus didn't copy his actions. Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're right for once Potter. However I can take off ten points for sneering at a teacher with disrespect."

Although Harry knew it was just acting, it still enraged him. "Oh, so you mean if I sneer at you _with_ respect then I'll get House points?"

While the elder Malfoy looked amused, Severus looked distress. "Potter, be silent and scrub those cauldrons NOW!" Deciding to fight later, Harry did as he was told and walked to the corner of the room. When he got on his knees and started to scrub the items, he heard Malfoy whisper.

"Severus, the Dark Lord is suspicious! I suggest you…"

"Leave. I won't have you distract my student not will I allow my student the chance to listen in."

Grabbing the green powder with anger, he threw it down into the fire and disappeared. Ah the magic of Flooing…most Muggles thought it was amazing how people disappeared like that in movies. When most new wizards and witches first heard it called "Flooing" over half assumed it meant getting sick. It was quite amusing sometimes.

Harry found that scrubbing the foul left over stale liquid of potions melted his anger. Every stroke he made with his arm, every time he felt the rough grime underneath the thin cloth hurt his hand, he smiled. All his rage disappeared.

"If you were to scrub every cauldron with such determination and vigorously, perhaps they'd look brand new." While Severus's tone was sarcastic, it was light with concern and worry.

Throwing down the rag, he pushed himself off his knees and turned to face the man he loved. Severus stood literally right behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Harry, are you okay?"

In reply, the Boy Who Lived kissed Snape and smiled inwardly when the potions master allowed his students tongue to explore his mouth.

"Mmm…I'll take that as a yes?" Severus nipped at the boys ear.

With a simple nod, he pulled Snape into his bedroom and they lay in bed. "…What was that whole thing about?"

"What was what about, Harry?"

"Don't give me that! I use that on my friends, I know you know what I mean. Why was Malfoy here?"

A dark chuckle escaped Snape's lips. "He was fighting about the Dark Lords meeting…its no big deal."

Harry sighed but nodded softly, kissing Snape. "Want that gift?" With a swish of the wand, the lights went out.

* * *

Woo. Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Note: I was looking over my story Silent Torture and this one and found that I mixed the ending XD I think the "gift" was suppose to go with Silent…oops. Oh well, just ignore that. Sorry…it's what I get for trying to write both new chapters at once!

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" A shrill voice echoed. Harry looked up from the book he was reading. Umbridge strolled over to his desk in the back and he could have sworn there was traces of pink skulls following her.

"Yes?" He asked in a calm voice. He didn't do anything wrong…yet. He had been reading the chapter like she told them to. While the young Malfoy was snickering, his two friends glanced over, feeling a little sorry for him.

"The Headmaster would like to speak to you."

"Huh?" Harry's mouth dropped. Surely she would have added on to that. Her tone of voice wasn't laced with venom or triumph so…perhaps he wasn't in trouble. Or perhaps she didn't know if he was or wasn't.

* * *

Walking up the long stairs, Harry faintly questioned why Dumbledore wanted to talk to him. He hadn't all year…so why now? He hadn't done anything wrong for a while so…wow this was confusing.

"Ah, Harry, come in." It was Dumbledore's fatherly voice. As Harry walked in and sat down, he noted that his headmaster looked…tired and worried. "How are your classes? Lemondrop?"

The old man held out a bowl of yellow sweet treats called the dreadful Lemondrops. Quick, duck and cover! Duck and cover!! "Uh…no thank you sir." Harry smiled weakly as he declined the offer. Whew, he lived. When it came to lemondrops, he'd rather face Voldemort and a dragon again. "My classes are…okay. A lot of homework but I'm getting it done."

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment as if debating something silently. "I meant your classes with Professor Snape."

Immediately his first thoughts were_, "OH NO HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE KISS!!!!"_ But he calmly shrugged, "Okay I guess. It's hard and he's being…well…him."

Albus chuckled at this. "That's good, Harry. Now then…"

Harry suddenly shuddered and saw a brief flash of Severus yelling at him to get up. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered some rumors he had heard about the man before him. The man before him had powerful skills in Occlumency and could read someone's mind or see their memories without…them…knowing.

Putting up what shields he had, Harry interrupted Dumbledore, "Sir…are you…trying to go through my mind?" There was hesitation in his voice, slightly fearing that he had seen the passionate lock lip wrestle with Snape.

That twinkle shined brightly with pride as the Headmaster nodded. "Good job Harry. Tell me, did you just guess or did you realize it?"

Thinking for a moment, he answered, "Well I was thinking about the rumors of you being really skilled and I felt something…like something barely nudge my mind. Sounds weird but then I saw Snape…"

"_Professor_ Snape."

"…Professor Snape yelling so I blocked you."

Albus smiled at this, clearly proud of him. "You passed the test then Harry. I brought you in here to see if you could notice someone probing your mind, although I was just a tad sloppy. Those lessons with Professor Snape seem to be doing wonders. Well, that's all. Off to class, Harry."

He stared at the old man, a little angered at how he just talked to him to see if he was progressing. Out of all these months so far, he hadn't spoken a word to him and then the one time they speak, Harry can't confess his worries. He had to pass a test.

He couldn't tell his fears and worries to his friends because they wouldn't understand. He couldn't write them down or else someone might find them. He couldn't tell Dumbledore, the one man who might be able to help and understand, refused to talk to him. Who else could he tell?

* * *

Okay, I think I might add Dumbledore's Army in the next chapter, that way Snape sees the memory, etc. Review and say if I should or shouldn't! Next chapter will be longer 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Note: I was sitting on my bed, flipping through the books and noticed how Snape always says huge words. I then thought, "Hey, this is complicated. I'm sure a person who writes all this has time to think and rewrite what huge words he says but what if someone actually said that stuff on the stop without a script?" XD So as you will see later in the chapter, my version of how Harry notices this as well.

* * *

"Harry, come on! You have to finish your essay for potions!" Hermione nagged at the boy who lay before the fireplace, staring at nothing in particular. For a moment, he considered to be all philosophical and question in a dramatic way while raising his hand up to the ceiling, "…Why?" but decided against it. 

"I will tomorrow. We have that DA meeting in a few minutes anyway." He said calmly, still wondering how she would react to the whole "why" thing. Ron just snorted quietly and went back to eating chocolate while reading over something.

The DA met several times over the last few months. Harry was a great teacher, everyone said, but he disagreed. Although he was slightly lousy at Occlumency, he had managed to hide most memories dealing with the Army…except for kissing Cho.

"Come on, let's start going before Filtch starts snooping about." Young Granger commented, waiting patiently for her friends to grab their wands and the invisibility cloak. Once they were securely hidden, they strolled to the secret meeting place.

For once, they didn't see Filtch so walked in as the doors behind them turned to a mirror. The lesson they were taught was stunning. No, literally, it wasn't stunning as in the emotion; it was stunning as in the hex. Half of the "Army" managed to stun their partner quite easily while others needed a little…practice.

George Weasley groaned slightly. "Come on, this is hard!" His twin smirked.

"It's easy! See, now we're different! Yin and Yang!"

"…I thought that was good and evil."

They both stopped talking for a moment. Suddenly they both shouted, "I'm evil! What? No you're not, I am!"

Harry simply rolled his eyes as the red headed twins tumbled to the ground in a fight. "Guys, focus!" He shouted. They stopped and looked up at their teenage teacher with a sly sheepish grin dancing on their faces.

Cho kept glancing at him shyly when he passed and he would just grin. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just…he liked someone else. Ginny glanced at him but didn't do anything, which meant apparently she wasn't crushing on him.

"Think of it this way; every great wizard in history has started off as nothing more we are now! If they can do it, why not us?!" Harry smiled at the words of his encouragement made everyone be able to stun.

Another hour passed until a chain of yawns erupted softly. First it was Ginny, then Ron, then Hermione, then Cho, then Fred, then George, then Luna, then Neville, and finally Harry. "Okay, I think we should call it a night. We'll meet back in a week. Try to practice stunning and wand motions and such!"

As Harry lay in bed, pulling the covers to his chin, he smiled. All in all, he thought this Dumbledore's Army idea was a complete waste of time but…they were really good. Perhaps he was a good teacher.

* * *

The next day through morning and afternoon was a blur. Luckily he didn't have potions and yet he still had Occlumency. Bittersweet! His potion essay, as well as Charms, lay on the ground unfinished and untouched. 

Just like yesterday, he lay there lost in thought. Something about the ceiling made him think deeply. "Harry! Finish your homework!" Hermione scolded like a mother telling her child to finish his vegetables.

"I will tomorrow. I have Occlumency later anyway." Ah Déjà vu.

It was oddly silent for a few minutes.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"…What time was Occlumency?

"Uhh…nine o'clock like always. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

Five minutes later.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"…You realize you're late, right?"

"Hm?"

"It's 9:10."

"…SHIT!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter would you care to explain about your absentminded absence?" Severus snapped as soon as he stepped toe in the room. 

"…Not really since you'll take off points anyway." Harry mumbled.

For once, Snape smirked. "You're right. Now then, let's start, Harry."

* * *

_Hermione glanced at him with a half grin on her face. "What? I was honest!" She was wearing a very…pink dress. Although it showed off her curves, it…showed off what little fat she had._

_"You aren't supposed to say…" She started._

_Ron cut her off, mimicking Harry, "You look a tad fat…Do you stuff your bra?"_

_Hermione laughed despite herself and threw pillows at them._

_

* * *

_

_Tearing up the notice from the Ministry about getting expelled, 13 year old Harry kicked the closet and winced in pain. "Sorry Hedwig…" He whispered softly at the frightened owl. Picking up the picture of his parents, he sat on the bed._

_

* * *

_

_"Think of it this way; every great wizard in history has started off as nothing more we are now! If they can do it, why not us?!" Harry smiled at the words of his encouragement made everyone be able to stun_

* * *

Harry gasped in fear. Snape had seen the lesson! Looking up, he stood shakily and grimaced at how he was dragged into a chair. The silence stretched long and made Harry feel uneasy. Dumbledore's Army was noticed by Severus Snape. 

(A/N Note: this was what I was talking about earlier...)

"It has come to my attention, no matter how unfortunate and no matter how undesirable the knowledge is, that you Mr. Potter have been sneaking about like a self-absorbed, idiotic child along with a group of insufferable, insane, and, quite the contrary to Ms. Granger, rule breaking teenagers. You and the others have decided to play a pathetic little game that in the end will result in nothing but exquisite pain and agony. This little team of teens you threw together and slapped the name 'Dumbledore's Army' will cause nothing but over bearing, large amounts of trouble for us all. Your army has been spelling, hexing, and attacking each other viciously with spells beyond your years of learning. Though on a subconscious level of the mind, you have managed to keep it silent but the injuries that have been caused have made some students collapse. Your arrogant inexperienced ways of 'teaching' have been sloppy and, quite bluntly, painfully clear you are up to something." Snape said in a calm voice.

The boy sitting across from said teacher let his mouth hang open, his eyebrow raised. "…Do you get up at five in the morning and just…sit there writing down what big words you plan to use that day?!"

Severus grinned. "No, Mr. Potter I actually get up at four in the morning."

It took Harry a moment to realize he was joking, snickering. "As long as you keep this under wrap and…I know this will come back and bite me in the ass, but I will be ignorant to your secret meetings. Now, let us continue."

* * *

LONG chapter! XD review please, I'd love to hear your remarks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. School's been cutting in and some family problems…THE STUPID SCHOOL FUCKED UP MY SCHEDULE! T.T SOB! Anyway, yeah lol.

* * *

The rest of their lesson had gone pretty…smoothly actually. Much to his annoyance, Severus had to admit Harry made progress. It only took a minute or two to push him out of his mind. The memories he saw were normal; friends teasing him, cursing homework, and passing notes. 

There was one in particular that made Snape raise an eyebrow; Hermione and Harry were talking about sexuality and by the looks of things, it had been only a few weeks ago.

* * *

_"So who is the mystery man?" Hermione smiled, giggling like a preppy school girl._

_"I uh…can't say. He's in Slytherin, remember? And anyway, we haven't done anything…he's um…he's…I don't know. We don't make out like we did that the ball. Maybe he's shy." Harry said as he lay down, staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot lately._

_"Hmm…well then…let us show him what bold is so he won't be as shy." Hermione took out her wand and whipped something together. It was a leather thong with…_

* * *

Harry pushed him out, his face dark red. "I…I-I can explain!" He exclaimed, sitting up. 

Snape stared and smirked. "I wonder, Mr. Potter, what Ms. Granger would do if she realized she helped you…make something kinky for me to see."

Realizing what he meant, he thought about it and started laughing. "She'd probably lecture me while turning as red as a cherry! She actually acted like a normal teenage girl…twisted with the outfit but still!"

Severus found himself chuckling as well, watching the young man laugh. Hermione had helped Harry make a leather outfit for Harry to wear…so Severus would see it and become 'bold'.

"So you think I'm…shy, Harry?" He said in a low dangerous tone.

The Gryffindor's laughter stopped short when he heard that whisper. "Uh…y-yes." He muttered. Tempted to say 'You stopped making out with me because of a bunny and haven't done anything since.' Harry looked at the floor.

Suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall, his mouth connected to his teachers. The kiss was fierce, dominating, and hot. As he felt Snape's tongue in his mouth, he felt something hard against his thigh, making him moan into the kiss.

"That…wasn't shy, now was it? You can go to Ms. Granger and tell her your 'mystery man' has gotten bolder." He whispered softly in Harry's ear before shoving him out the door.

Harry just smiled like an idiot. A happy idiot. An excited happy idiot.

* * *

Short, yes, but oh well. Please understand that I'm busy as hell and stressed out. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry still couldn't believe Snape's kiss! Damn that man could French! That night, all he dreamt of was wet dreams...of Snape's hands...of his tongue. He went around the next day grinning like a fool…even Draco Malfoy's sneers and insults couldn't bring him down!

Potions was decent since he managed to make a good Calming potion, History of Magic was boring but he spent the time writing notes to Hermione and Ron, and the meals were…full of daydreams. Those daydreams were filled with "inappropriate conduct with a certain teacher."

Today was Friday, meaning no Occlumency…Boy was he grateful! As he munched on dinner, something along the lines of chicken and gravy, he found a note flutter before him. That got his friends attentions, which were just fighting about homework…again.

Opening it, he blushed to see. _"Hogsmeade tonight, at the lake. S."_

Scribbling down a yes, he sent it back and watched it disappear. Granger and Weasley tried to see where it went but it seemed to vanish…only Harry saw that Snape grabbed something out of the air before hiding it in his lap, making shifty eyes.

! It was at least eight when he walked to the lake, waiting eagerly for Severus. He'd be able to kiss him, to hold him, to hug him, to love him! A smile was plastered on his face!

"Mr. Potter, detention for loitering!" Umbridge.

* * *

Yeah, really short I know…don't complain because it's annoying. I'm having SERIOUS writers block for this story as well as Silent. Next chapter will involve Umbridge's attention and how close she is to finding out about Snape…etc. 


End file.
